Charles T. Brooks
Rev. Charles Timothy Brooks (June 20, 1813 - June 14, 1883) was an American poet and translator of German works. He was philosophically a Transcendentalist and a Unitarian pastor. Life Brooks was born in Salem, Massachusetts. He graduated from Harvard University in 1832 and Harvard Divinity School in 1835.<Charles Timothy Brooks biography, Dictionary of Literary Biography (Thomson-Gale, 2005-2006), Thomson Corp. Web, Jan. 15, 2013. In 1835 he began to preach in Nahant, Massachusetts, and served as a preacher in various New England towns. On June 4, 1837, he became pastor of the Unitarian church in Newport, Rhode Island, where he remained until his death in 1883. In addition to his translations, he published theological writings, contributed to The Dial, a transcendentalist publication, and wrote a biography of William Ellery Channing, another Unitarian minister in Newport (William Ellery Channing: A Centennial Memory, 1880).http://www.alcott.net/alcott/home/champions/Brooks.html Web page titled "Charles Timothy Brooks" According to Appleton's Encyclopedia, several of Brooks' works remained unpublished years after his death: :Among his unpublished translations are Schiller's "Mary Stuart" and "Joan of Arc" (1840): the "Autobiography of Klaus Harms"; Richter's "Selina"; Grillparzer's "Ahn-frau"; Immermann's "Der letzte Tulifant," and Hams Sachs's play, "The Unlike Children of Eve," first acted in 1553. :In 1853, after a voyage to India for his health, Brooks wrote a narrative titled Eight Months on the Ocean and Eight Weeks in India, which is also still in manuscript. Publications Poetry *''A Poem Pronounced before the Phi Beta Kappa Society, August 28, 1845. Boston: C.C. Little & J. Brown, 1845.A Poem Pronounced before the Phi Beta Kappa Society, August 28, 1845, Internet Archive. Web, July 13, 2013. * ''Aquidnock: A a poem pronounced on the hundredth anniversary of ... the Redwood library company, Newport, R.I., 1847,: with other commemorative pieces. Newport, RI: 1848.Aquidnock, Making of America, University of Michigan. Web, July 13, 2013. * Songs of Field and Flood. Boston: John Wilson, 1853.Songs of Field and Flood (1853), Internet Archive. Web, July 13, 2013. *''Roman Rhymes: Being winter work for a summer fair. Cambridge, MA: John Wilson, 1869.Roman Rhymes: Being winter work for a summer fair (1869), Internet Archive. Web, July 13, 2013. * ''Poems: Original and translated (edited by W.P. Andrews). Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1885.Poems (1885), Internet Archive. Web, July 13, 2013. Prose * The Controversy touching the Old Stone Mill (opposing the theory that it was built by the Northmen). Newport, RI: C.E. Hammett, Jr., 1851.The Controversy touching the Old Stone Mill (1851), Internet Archive. Web, July 13, 2013. Volume I. Volume II. *''The Simplicity of Christ's Teachings: Set forth in sermons. Boston: Crosby, Nichols, 1859.The Simplicity of Christ's Teachings: Set forth in sermons (1859), Internet Archive. Web, July 13, 2013. * ''William Ellery Channing: A centennial memory. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1880.William Ellery Channing: A centennial memory (1880), Internet Archive. Web, July 13, 2013. Translated * Friedrich Schiller William Tell. Providence, RI: B. Cranston, 1838. * Songs and Ballads from the German (forming one volume of George Ripley's Specimens of Foreign Standard Literature. Boston: James Munroe, 1842.Songs and Ballads from the German, Internet Archive. Web, July 13, 2013. **reprinted as German Lyric Poetry: A collection of songs and ballads. Philadelphia: W.P. Hazard, 1863.German Lyric Poetry: A collection of songs and ballads, Internet Archive. Web, July 13, 2013. * Friedrich Schiller, Homage of the Arts. Boston: Munroe, 1847.Homage of the Arts, Internet Archive. Web, July 13, 2013. * German Lyrics. Boston: Ticknor, Reed & Fields, 1853.German Lyrics (1853), Internet Archive. Web, Jan. 15, 2013. * Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Faust: A tragedy. Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1856. * Jean-Paul Richter, Titan: A Romance. (2 volumes) Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1862. Volume I, Volume II. * Carl Arnold Kortum, The Jobsiad: The life, opinions, actions, and fate of Hieronymus Jobs, the candidate (a satirical poem, popular in Germany). Philadelphia: Frederick Leypoldt, 1863.The Jobsiad: The life, opinions, actions, and fate of Hieronymus Jobs, the candidate, Internet Archive. Web, July 13, 2013. *Jean-Paul Richter, Hesperus; or, Forty-five dog-post days. Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1865.Hesperus; or, Forty-five dog-post days, Internet Archive. Web, July 13, 2013. Volume I, Volume II. * Leopold Schefer, The Layman's Breviary: or, Meditations for every day in the year. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1867.The Layman's Breviary: or, Meditations for every day in the year, Internet Archive. Web, July 13, 2013. *Leopold Schefer, The World-Priest. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1873.The World-Priest, Internet Archive. Web, July 13, 2013. * Friedrich Ruckert, The Wisdom of the Brahmin: A didactic poem. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1882.The Wisdom of the Brahmin: A didactic poem, Internet Archive. Web, July 13, 2013. Books I-VI Children's books *Wilhelm Busch, Pish and Plum (children's poetry). Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1883. *Jean-Paul Richter, The Invisible Lodge. New York: Holt, 1883. * Wilhelm Busch, Max and Maurice: A juvenile history in seven tricks. Boston: Little, Brown, 1902. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"To the Mississippi" in Poetry Atlas *Charles T. Brooks at Hymnary.org (35 hymns) ;Books * *Charles Timothy Brooks at the Online Books Page * ;About * Charles Timothy Brooks at the Dictionary of Literary Biography Category:American poets Category:American Unitarians Category:American translators Category:People associated with Transcendentalism Category:Harvard University alumni Category:1813 births Category:1883 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English Category:German–English translators Category:Christian hymnwriters Category:Hymnists Category:People from Salem, Massachusetts Category:Writers from Rhode Island Category:Transcendentalist poets